Several applications of High-Temperature Superconductivity to RF components and systems have been investigated. Currently available device applications and frequency ranges of High-Temperature Superconducting (“HTS”)-RF components also indicate a wide variation from the low HF frequencies of the electromagnetic spectrum to much higher satellite communication frequencies. But, those prior art devices suffer from a number of shortcomings, disadvantages and limitations.
Until now, it has not been possible to attain the advantages of low surface loss characteristics and reduced antenna size in available HTS-RF components. Accordingly, there has been a long-felt need for a reduced antenna size with the low surface loss characteristics found in superconducting materials. This invention's multi-resonant double-sided High-Tc Superconducting (HTS) magnetic dipole micro-antenna advantageously provides low surface loss characteristics, reduced antenna size and a high Q value, without suffering from the shortcomings, disadvantages and limitations of prior art devices.
This invention's multi-resonant double-sided HTS magnetic dipole micro-antenna comprises patterned thin-film YBCO layers placed around a LaAlO3 crystal substrate that are shaped to produce strong magnetic coupling between loops on each side of the structure, low loss surface characteristics, circular polarization and multi-resonant characteristics that are not available in the prior art HTS antenna structures. Considering the extreme variations of wavelengths achieved at these frequencies, with λ varying between a few centimeters and a few meters and a 10−2λ diameter, the antenna provides significant low loss surface characteristics in a much-reduced size, without suffering from the shortcomings, disadvantages and limitations of prior art devices.